All I Ever Wanted
by Kingselle
Summary: After being robbed of what you treasure most by the person you're supposed to rely on no matter what, how do you begin to pick up the pieces? A story about learning how to love again, how to trust again, and how to let go of the past.
1. Prologue After the Fact

**All I Ever Wanted**

Summary: After being robbed of what you treasure most by the person you're supposed to rely on no matter what, how do you begin to pick up the pieces? A story about learning how to love again, how to trust again, and how to let go of the past.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the rights to this wonderful series of books belong Stephenie Meyer. I'm only having a little fun with them.

Note: Large blocks of writing in _italics _means that the character is having a flashback.

Prologue: After the Fact

**BPOV**

For a very long time, I had always had my life planned out. I knew form a young age that I wanted to be doctor, but of course, my over-achieving nature wouldn't permit that, so I went into the most challenging fields of medicine. Neurosurgery. And so, I would become a neurosurgeon, find the perfect man, get married, have a maximum of three kids while still staying a size 6, get a house in the suburbs, and live happily ever after.

And for a while, my plan was falling into place, though not in said order. I met the guy first, and for a long time, I thought he was the one. _The one_. What the hell does that even mean? The soul mate one spends the rest of their life with? Complete bullocks as the British would say. Recent years have proven these ideologies I once held to be completely wrong.

I thought back to 18 months ago, how different my life was. I was relatively happy, successful, and engaged to the 'love' of my life. To Jake. And now my left hand feels a lot lighter, so you can see how _that_ turned out.

_"You know, it would be really nice if you could help with cleaning up," I suggested subtlety one night, after what was supposed to be a romantic dinner. I cleared the table, carrying our dishes to the sink, when I heard him burp from the living room, no doubt watching yet another game of football. I never got it, why would they call it football, if they hardly used the feet to handle the ball?_

_ "But honey, the cooking and cleaning is your department, besides, I thought this dinner was supposed to be in celebration of me making partner." Jake replied, as he swung his legs to rest his feet on the coffee table. It was times like these that I wondered what I was doing, letting him treat me this way. He wasn't necessarily a horrible boyfriend — I mean fiancé, I keep forgetting that —but I happened to be really big on feminism, equality and all that. I should be ticked off, but underneath it all, Jake was a really sweet guy._

_ I walked over to him, crossing my arms, and he slowly turned to look at me, peering sheepishly at me, realizing that he once again made a mistake at thinking he could go all 1950s ideology on me._

_ "I'm not your housewife from the 50s, that will cook and clean, and pop put children for you, all the while looking pretty and staying home all day, and spending your money." I said exasperated that he still didn't get that my fierce independence and feminism wasn't something I was going to give up just so I could make him happy, and making it easier on our relationship. It didn't work that; both parties were supposed to be in a relationship._

_ "Oh come on, you know I didn't mean that way, I was just kidding. You know how big this season is for the Broncos, I can't miss a single game." He said softly, trying to get back on my good side. It was working._

_ He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me down so that I was sitting on his lap. He rubbed circles with his thumb on my hips, and I could feel myself succumbing, we would never finish conversation. He was always good a t distracting me from the difficult things._

_ "Why don't we finish cleaning those pesky dishes tomorrow, and I promise I'll help. As soon as this game is done, we can have an early night, spend some time together," he remarked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "What do you say?" He slowly started kissing me still, rubbing his thumbs on my hips._

_ "Okay" I sighed wistfully, as I enjoyed the feeling._

_ Suddenly the moment passes, and now I'm sitting beside Jake, as he turns his attention back towards the television, to catch the rest of the game._

It had been long time since that day. A day that represented hundreds of other days of my life with him, and I couldn't help but wonder why I'd convinced myself that I was happy with him. Maybe I was content, I mean, I had known Jacob my whole life. I guess it's easier to stick with what you know than to venture to find something new. Of course, now I was forced to venture into the unknown, now that the known was taken from me.

Taken. Ripped away and stolen from me by person you were always supposed to trust, your family. Granted, she wasn't _exactly_ my blood, but we are half-sisters, that _has_ to count for something. Leah Clearwater-Swan. We weren't exactly BFFs when we were growing up. The eight year difference was huge contributor to our lack of deep connection, and we didn't have that much in common. I loved to read books, watched cop shows, and enjoyed British humour. Leah appreciated scary movies, was obsessed with reality TV shows, and listened to Britney Spears. We couldn't be any more different, but we were still close in our way. We still are.

Even though she is with Jake now, I don't feel any animosity or anger towards her. Anymore that is. And she's my sister; I'll always love her no matter what. As for Jake, I was over him. And to be honest, I should probably send Leah a bottle of wine to thank her. I realized I really_ did_ loved Jake, just not in the way you love someone you're about to marry. Our relationship would have fallen apart anyway, Leah was just a catalyst.

At this point in my life, I can confidently say that I am in a good place in my life right now, I love my job, I have great friends, and it couldn't get any better. Even though my plan backfired, I was alive and okay and I had resigned myself to the fact that I would never find love again.

Little did I know just how wrong I was. Sometimes love happens, when you least expect it…

**AN: Hey guys, this is my first story, though I have been reading fanfic stories for a few years now. I have had these ideas just sort of running loose in my mind, and I'm finally taking the first step. Please let me know what you guys think, send me your feedback, and let me know whether you want to read more or not.**

**This is Kingselle signing off!**


	2. Chapter 1  Funny How Life Can Be…

**All I Ever Wanted**

**AN: I just want to take the time to thank BellaMckay for their review. Thanks for the encouragement!**

**I want to apologize for taking a while to update, had some friend stuff to take care of, and now we are finally back on track.**

Note: I'm not really a New Yorker, but I just love the city, and I wanted the characters to live there, so I apologize if I have any inaccuracies, but I'll try my best to keep it as accurate as possible. If I make a mistake, send me a review, and I'll try to do better in the future.

Chapter 1: Funny How Life Can Be…

**BPOV**

"I'll have a grande caramel macchiato, double shot of espresso, whole milk, and extra caramel sauce please." I said to the Starbucks© cashier, as I ordered my usual coffee drink. It was nine o'clock on a Monday morning, and I seriously needed to get my caffeine fix before I could act like a decent human being to my patients at work.

"Yes ma'am that will be $5.35." the cashier replied, as I pulled out my wallet to hand her my credit card. She swiped my card, and soon, my receipt was printing. She tore the receipt of the printer, handed it to me, along with my credit card, "Thank you ma'am, have nice day." She offered to me, as I walked over to the counter where prepared drinks were served.

I was definitely not a morning person, but people don't stop getting sick. Truthfully, I loved my job, even if it meant I had to get up at nine am. I really shouldn't be complaining I never had to commute long distances, which let me sleep in further; I only had a ten minute drive to work.

"Grande caramel macchiato, double shot of espresso!" I heard a voice call out, pulling me from my half asleep daze.

"Yeah, that's me, thanks." I said to the barista as she handed me my drink. I walked out of the coffee shop, and took a sip of my drink, and already I felt better about today. Coffee had that effect on me.

I walked into Mount Sinai Hospital, my place of work for about six months. I loved it here. I was surrounded by great minds, and by the most interesting people; New York was always a tossed salad of different people from different walks of life.

Two minutes later, I walked out of the elevator, and continue straight to my office. I looked over some files, and reviewed my schedule. After I was done, I finished my coffee, and walked over to the board meeting room for, well, a meeting.

"Good morning Isabella, how was your weekend." I was greeted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen, of the best doctors in this hospital. He was an orthopaedic surgeon, and mentor of sorts when I arrived to Mount Sinai. He was like a father to me and pretty soon we skipped the formalities.

"Good morning Carlisle. My weekend was the usual: work, work, work. I was reviewing the procedure we're collaborating on Thursday. How was yours?" I replied as I took a seat.

"Again? You should be going out with friends. Or maybe a boyfriend…?" He carried on suggestively.

"Ha! I wish, but unfortunately, I have been out of that department for a long time now. Besides, it was you who told me that 'The key to successful operation is 10% skill-'"

"'-and 90% preparation,' I know, I know. But a personal life is important too. It shouldn't just about work all the time." He said giving me a knowing look. He knew a little bit about the Jacob fiasco, and had taken up the job of fixing me up with the other doctors and male nurses at MS.

"I'll keep that in mind when I finally succumb to my true nature and buy 20 cats," I laughed while he raised his eyebrows disapprovingly, "Hey, you still didn't answer my question. How was _your_ weekend?"

"Actually, it was pretty good. Esme and I had a very romantic weekend, and best of all, we finally got confirmation that-"

"Good morning Dr. Cullen!" came the voice of Kate Denali, a very annoying and opportunistic nurse. She was always extra nice to Carlisle, almost bordering on flirtatious. I never knew why she even tried; Carlisle was completely devoted to Esme. I had seen them together, and they were still so in love after years. I could only dream for a relationship like theirs.

"Good morning Miss Denali, I hoped you had a pleasant weekend." Carlisle replied, smiling though it looked strained. It didn't matter; Kate would never notice the tension in his face, just the smile.

"Oh it was fantastic! I went to see the Foo Fighters in concert on Saturday. It was totally rad, as they say." She laughed haughtily. I held back my laughter. She once overheard Carlisle and I discussing our tastes in music, and apparently now she just _adored_ the Foo Fighters. By the way, their concert was two weeks ago. I should know, I was there.

But of course, Carlisle being a gentleman didn't bother to correct her, allowing her lapse in information to go unnoticed by her. However, _I_ couldn't resist.

"Really, what was your favourite song that they played, 'cause I really like their new single 'Rope'?"

"Um…well…uh" she stammered trying to summon her last remaining brain cell to come to her aid, when Carlisle interrupted her. Always the gentleman.

"As much as I would like have a profound intellectual discussion on famous rock bands and their concerts, we are in workplace, and as such, we should probably stick to work-related topics," Carlisle said while giving me a pointed look. I could see Kate visibly relax, no doubt after being saved from looking like a total ditz.

"Anyways, as I was about to mention before Miss Denali walked in, we have finally filled hired a new cardiac surgeon. As you know Dr. Williamson retired a few weeks ago, and now we have finally found his replacement." Carlisle continued, his face glowing.

"Really, who would that be? I've been curious as to who HR would pick," Dr. Gerandy interjected as he walked into the room. He was always chill, even in the mornings, but then again, I should be surprised, he was an anaesthesiologist.

"Actually, it just so happens to be my son, Edward. For a while now, he has been practising abroad, and he has decided to come back home permanently, choosing to practise alongside me," Carlisle said with a huge grin on his face. Ah, the glowing in his face made sense. Carlisle loved his sons, and was proud of all of them. I knew he missed Edward, his youngest son; Emmett and Jasper still lived in New York. Edward had been away for a long time. I was so happy for Carlisle.

"Wa-wa-wait, Edward is coming back for good? I never heard this." Kate looked positively grinny too now. Oh God, she had to go for the son too? At least it would distract her from the married man in front of her.

"Yes, I just received the news this weekend, and I am definitely excited that he's coming back home."

"That's fantastic! Edward was always very intelligent and talented. When does he start?" Dr. Gerandy asked as he took a sip from his travel mug.

"He starts tomorrow. He seemed very excited over the phone, so I hope we will all warmly welcome him to the team."

"Don't worry, there won't be any problems from me." Kate said, looking dreamy. _Sure there won't. You'll probably welcome him warmly by shoving your cleavage down his throat._ I bit back my smile as I turned to Carlisle.

"I agree, we will all welcome him with open arms, and I certainly look forward to working with your son. Everyone here, including you speaks highly of him." I said smiling. Carlisle's joy was infectious.

"Well, I'm so happy to hear that. Now that I made my announcement, we need to have this meeting concerning Mr. Locklear's operation." We spent the next hour and half discussing the procedure.

Once the meeting was over, we all stood up to exit the meeting room. As I was exiting, Carlisle pulled me aside, "Hey, that stunt you pulled with Kate wasn't very nice."

"Don't give me that look; you and I both know exactly why she mentioned that Foo Fighters concert that happened _two weeks ago_. Doesn't it bother you that she acts that way so blatantly in front of you?"

"Yes, the fact that Miss Denali tries to flirt with me does upset me, but that doesn't mean I still shouldn't act like a gentleman."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not a man, isn't it?"

Carlisle gave me a pointed look, "Regardless, try to be civil towards her. I know I'm wasting my breath here, but-"

"And yet you're still talking."

"BUT, you and Miss Denali still work together, so treat as your esteemed colleague." _Esteemed colleague my ass_.

"Oh come on, you don't like her either!"

"Yes, but I _secretly_ dislike, you on the other hand do so quite _openly_. You see the difference here."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know," I said as I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, aside from _Kate_, I'm really happy that your son is coming back home, and working alongside side you. You must be so happy" I offered him a smile, and just like that, he went from admonishing me, outright grinning at me.

"Oh, definitely, I'm very excited."

"I'm just glad to know that he actually exists. I keep hearing about him from you, Esme, the other doctors; I was starting to think he had fallen of the face of the planet."

"Well you'll get to meet him. In fact, I think you'll really like him. You two have a lot of things in common: same sense of humour, same love of travel, same love of music…" Carlisle trailed off suggestively, and I could see where he was going from a mile away.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no. You are **not** setting my up with your son."

Carlisle pretended to look surprised, "I never suggested such a thing. But now that you mention it…"

"Nuh uh. Nope. Remember the last few times you tried to set me up. They were all disastrous."

"But this time will be different. Edward is a delight. Besides, you can trust my judgement, I mean, I did raise the boy."

"That's exactly my point, you're completely biased. And anyway, I'm not interested in being set up on random blind dates. If ever decide to date a guy and fall in love or whatever, I'll let it happen on its own. I'm not going to force it."

"Okay, I'll drop the topic. But if you ever change your mind…" My goodness, he never gave up.

"I know, you'll be the first to know." I rolled my again, as I walked towards the door.

"Have a nice day." I heard Carlisle call out behind me.

"Yeah, you too, you love sick fool." I heard him chuckle as I made my way to my office. He was always trying to get me find a man. Said I needed to find someone who could take of me. But I never really needed a man to coddle me. I was fine on my own. Content. I had a successful career, I was supporting myself, and I enjoyed being independent. I learnt how to be by myself from an early age. My mother wasn't very hands on, but hey, I definitely wasn't complaining.

I knew Carlisle's persistence came from a place of genuine concern. I mean in my perfect world, I would be married to the perfect guy by now. Not that twenty nine is old or anything. It's just that, this wasn't part of my plan. I really needed to stop dwelling on this. I was blessed and grateful, I should be thankful.

With that last thought, I carried on with my day.

It is now five o'clock, my work day finally over. I head over to my car and drive home. As I'm pulling into my building's garage, I see a U-Haul© truck across the street. Actually, I'd seen that truck from my condo window throughout the weekend. I guess I must have new neighbour. We rarely had any new people move this side of town, so this development was interesting to say the least.

I turned my attention from the truck, and parked my car in my designated spot. I walked to the elevator, and hurried into my condo. Yoga was in half an hour. I quickly change, have a quick snack, grab my workout bag and yoga mat, a water bottle, and go back the same route to my car.

I arrive at the yoga studio five minutes later, park my car, grab my stuff, and lock the car as I make my way over to the building. I walk in and greet the staff at the entrance and hand them my membership card as usual. After they swipe my card, they hand it back to me, leaving me to walk to where my class was about to begin. The class was going to be focusing on flexibility. As I was about to turn a corner, I saw a man looking confused and lost. I had never seen him before; he must be a new member.

I tapped him on the shoulder, and when he turned around, I swear to God, Allah, the universe that he had to be the most gorgeous man to have ever walked the face of this earth. Forget Pitt or Clooney, this man put them both to shame. I looked at him, and couldn't do anything but blink.

_What is wrong with me? Just speak Bella. You know, when you make a noise that comes out of your mouth._

I shook my head lightly, and I finally introduced myself, "Hi, are you a new member, you look lost."

"Yeah, this is actually my first class today. I just recently moved back to New York."

"Oh cool, my name's Bella by the way, maybe I can help you."

"That would be fantastic. I'm having a hard time finding my class. The name's Edward."

**AN: We finally meet Edward! As always, I look forward to some feedback and some advice to help improve my writing. Please review with your thoughts!**

**By the way, can you guys believe the whole Osama Bin Laden news? I didn't even know they American forces were so close to catching him, let alone killing him. What do you guys think? Was it ethically wrong for America to kill him without trial, or did this make for the crimes he committed. Do you even think that they even caught the guy, what with no releasing the photos? I want to hear your outlandish crazy conspiracy theories!**

**I don't know when I'll update officially, but I'm hoping maybe on Friday. Fingers crossed!**


End file.
